Stress Relief
by dragonfrost
Summary: AU...Hermione gets a taste of something new with Viktor Krum and she becomes addicted. When her desires push her to do something unexpected, she confronts Ron for the things she's always wanted. WARNING: BIG SMUT - NAUGHTY HERMIONE


**A/N: first fic in a while- all smut… let me know what ya think!! ******

Stress Relief

Viktor had been her first. Hermione had always wanted Ron to be the one to deflower her but he was oblivious to everything. She had flirted, helped him with school, been there for him and what did she get? Ignored.

Hermione had never been extremely pretty or popular but she had brains, and what were looks compared to books and cleverness? She hadn't known what to do when Viktor had showed up. He was suddenly there, staring at her. Viktor was fairly good-looking. He was nothing extraordinary, but then neither was Hermione.

When Ron ruined the Yule ball Hermione decided he really was too much work. She found Viktor outside by the fountain after chasing Ron and Harry off. He was beautiful in the moonlight with the faeries dancing nearby. For a moment she stood in the doorway watching him, but the dance was dying out and they were some of the only people left.

"Sorry about that." She said walking up beside him. He looked down at her and gave a soft grunt, his eyes asking what had happened. "You know boys; they get a little protective sometimes. Though why, I have no bloody idea."

"I do." He said. Viktor faced her then and leaned in for a kiss. He stopped just short of her lips and Hermione let out a shaky breath. She let her eyes flutter closed and closed the distance between them.

Hermione had snuck him upstairs and into the fifth-year bedroom. Everyone else was already curled up in bed with their curtains drawn. She stood at the side of her bed with Viktor, looking at the dark red fabric. Hermione looked at him nervously and kissed him again, he shifted his balance and hit the bed. He sat down slowly and Hermione had only to tilt her head down to kiss him rather than stand on her toes. Viktor placed his hands on her hips, startling Hermione. He started to remove his hands but Hermione stopped him. She took a deep breath to calm herself and straddled him.

She felt insecure and foolish but Viktor didn't seem to mind, he only seemed to want her even more. His hands trailed up her back as he kissed her and she moved a little, trying to get more comfortable. Viktor let out a deep groan at the movement and Hermione pulled away from him. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, blushing. He grinned at her and tried to kiss her but she pulled back.

"What iz wrong?" He asked in his thick accent.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She mumbled, embarrassed. Viktor smiled at her.

"I'm no expert either." Hermione smiled and kissed him. He picked her up and moved her to the bed, laying her down. Viktor hovered over her for a moment, looking at her. She watched as his eyes trailed over her and, in a moment of bravery, reached down for the end of his shirt. His eyes met hers in a questioning gaze and Hermione smiled at him, trying to remove his clothes, his dress robes already at the foot of the bed. Her hand met warm flesh and she was captivated. Her small, delicate fingers trailed over his dark skin and she stared at his chest.

When she finally looked him in the eyes again she was surprised to find him watching her intently. He kissed her, slow and passionately and she wrapped her arms around him, savoring the warmth. They broke away a few minutes later, panting. She sat up, forcing Viktor to his knees. She wiggled out from under him and stood on the mattress. Hermione turned around, exposing the zipper to her dress. Viktor paused briefly and then unzipped her dress slowly, reveling in the pale skin he found underneath. Hermione faced him and watched his face as she slid the dress off and stepped out of it, kicking it aside. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support as she lowered herself to her knees in front of Viktor.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was in a strapless bra and a pair of simple cotton knickers, and she was beautiful. He kissed her and the force of it left them lying on the bed, Hermione on her back and Viktor holding himself over her. His hands struggled to touch every inch of her and she couldn't touch enough of him either. His hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra and she gasped at the feel of his rough hands on her bare chest. He took the opportunity to kiss her, his tongue delving into the depths of her mouth. She sighed and moved her hands down to cup his ass, pulling him closer to her.

His hard member rubbed against her thigh and Hermione groaned. Her hands moved across his hips and tugged at the waistband of his pants. Tiny fingers pulled at the buttons until they gave way and his pants slid easily over his ass and down his legs. Viktor did his best to kick them the rest of the way off but was distracted by his underwear joining his pants and the sudden presence of a hand wrapping around his length.

Viktor let out a hiss of air as Hermione wrapped one hand around him and pulled his mouth down to hers with a fist full of hair in her other hand. She licked bit his lip before meeting his tongue with her own. Her hand began to explore the length of him, occasionally slipping down to fondle the balls of nerves as well. Viktor pulled away from the kiss out of breath. He set his forehead against Hermione's trying to breathe as she moved her hand up and down his shaft. He shuddered when she flicked a finger across the tip and ran the nails of her other hand lightly over his testicles. His hands fisted in the sheets as his cock pulsed and finished dripping his seed between Hermione's thighs.

Hermione grinned up at him when Viktor finally opened his eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before trailing them down her neck and chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, his tongue darting out to flick the taut flesh. He moved to the other breast, giving the same attention to it before kissing his way across her stomach. Viktor watched her as he hooked his fingers under the elastic band in her knickers and trailed them slowly down her thighs, exposing a light patch of hair. Hermione blushed and close her eyes. She let out a soft hiss at the sharp sensation on her thigh and her eyes flew open. Viktor withdrew his teeth from the soft flesh on her leg and continued to remove her final piece of clothing. He removed his pants and boxer-briefs while he was at the foot of the bed.

Viktor kissed his way up to the apex of Hermione's thighs, spreading her legs as he did. Hermione gasped when he slid a finger inside her folds and moved it in and out gently. She gripped the sheets tight when he added a second finger and was disappointed when he removed them both to cast a silencing spell on the bed. Hermione wondered why she hadn't though of that before but was quickly distracted by hot air on something sensitive.

Hermione shuddered when Viktor's tongue slid over the budding pearl of nerves. Her legs tensed and Viktor had to hold them apart. He set his lips against the soft skin and sucked the pearl, rolling his tongue over it. Hermione yanked on the sheets when he slid two fingers back inside her folds. She pulled her knees up and arched her back as Viktor moved his fingers in and out of at an excruciatingly slow. Her breathing was labored and Viktor removed his fingers and situated himself above Hermione. She smirked up at him and slid her arms around his back. She held him tight as he slid his hard length inside of her inch by inch. Something inside of her broke and she bit his shoulder, stifling a pained cry.

Viktor groaned at the pain of her teeth tearing into his skin. Hermione broke the skin but it wasn't enough to make him bleed.

"Are you ok?" Viktor asked. Hermione removed her teeth from Viktor's shoulder and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. Keep going." She kissed him. Hermione licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. Viktor moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out of her before sliding back into her depths. He started speeding up when Hermione began sucking on his tongue, the sensation made him forget to be careful. Viktor was rough as he pushed into her and Hermione cried out, though whether it was from pain or pleasure Viktor wasn't sure.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Viktor's waist forcing him in even deeper. It was Viktor's turn to growl out at the new feeling. She was tight around him and he could feel her starting to pulse. He kissed her while he could still focus and then set his forehead against her chest, driving his cock in and out of her. He sucked on her collarbone and she held him, sweat beading on her forehead. Hermione's breath hitched and she started panting. She was pulsing around him and her back arched of his own accord.

Viktor slammed into her, she was clenching around his hard member and it was driving him crazy. He was almost to the edge when Hermione started saying "Oh, God." under her breath. She came with a scream and bit him on his other shoulder, giving him matching marks. The pain from the bite sent him tumbling over the edge after her. She uncoiled her legs from his hips and relaxed on the bed, letting him collapse on top of her.

Hermione smiled at the memory and shook her head, she'd come so far since then. So much had happened: the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory's death, Voldemort's return, and the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had loved being with Viktor and books couldn't make you forget about the world around you, make you feel safe… make you feel at all. So Hermione had turned to her recent discovery to keep her sane and functioning, everyone knew she was what held the Golden Trio together. Viktor had been her first. He'd kept her whole until the tournament was over, but it was Neville who held her while she mourned Cedric, cried for Harry, and yearned for Ron. She had never thought Neville would want anything other than friendship from her, so it came as a surprise when he made a bold move and kissed her one night.

They had been cuddled up in her bed, talking, when he did it. Hermione froze, not responding. She thought it through, staring at him all the while. Neville started to leave, embarrassed, when she reached out to stop him. She pulled him back to the bed and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry, Neville. You caught me off guard." Neville blushed and stared at the bed post.

"I- I…," he stammered, "I was wondering if you'd teach me how to…. I- I don't want to die a virgin." Hermione smiled at him and started to undress.

"It's no problem Neville, but none of us will be dying anytime soon."

"Cedric did." He murmured.

"Yes, Cedric did…." Hermione said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she removed Neville of his clothes.

Hermione had taken to finding guys who didn't mind being with a not-so-pretty girl, and she learned what she could from each of them. Sometimes she slept with them to ease the pain after a row with Ron, others because she was stressed from the workload she'd taken on. Sometimes she didn't even sleep with them, just found new ways to make a guy scream. There was Neville of course, but there had been Seamus, two Hufflepuffs she couldn't remember, Crabbe- who she wasn't proud of, a cute Ravenclaw prefect, a couple of girls who were experimenting, and a professor or two.

It wasn't until after she fantasized about Draco Malfoy that Hermione realized she was addicted. They'd been two months into their sixth year when she saw him across the Great Hall trying to eat with Pansy drooling all over him. Hermione shook her head at the little tramp and studied Draco, trying to see what was so great about him. Her eyes trailed over the slick, blond hair and his smooth, pale skin. She shivered when she met cold, gray eyes. He smirked at her and she felt the goose bumps rise on her arms and the back of her neck. She left without a word and didn't stop until she was hidden in an alcove near the dungeons in the hall.

Hermione leaned against the cold stone wall and tilted her head back, her breathing shallow. She wanted Draco Malfoy, there was no denying it. She wanted him bad. Wanted him to throw her down and fuck her, mudblood or no. She thought of Ron: Ron and his goofy smile, his red hair, and his voice. Hermione straightened herself out, smoothed her robes, and stepped back into the hall. She would not sleep with Draco Malfoy. She ran back to the Gryffindor common room, hissed the password and scrambled through the portrait. Ron was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "I need you, now." She said in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"'Mione, what's goin' on?" he asked as she drug him up the stairs. She locked the door behind them as soon as she knew no one else was there. She kicked her shoes off and unclasped her robe. She loosened her tie and took it off, throwing it down on the floor, already unbuttoning her shirt. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron growled out, his voice already cracking.

"I've loved you for years, Ronald Weasley, and I need you. Now." Her shirt fell to the floor, followed shortly by her skirt. Hermione stood in front of him wearing only a pair of dark red silk knickers and a matching bra. She was gorgeous. Ron stood staring at her for a moment and then rushed her, slamming her against the wall. He pinned her there as he ravaged her mouth. His hands were on her shoulders and he was pressed flush against her. She could feel him growing hard against her stomach and she wanted him. Her fingers worked the buckle on his belt and then the button and zipper off his pants. She knocked them down and searched for the whole in his boxers, he was in her hand a second later.

Ron gasped as she wrapped her hand around him for the first time. Hermione moaned into his mouth and Ron's knees went weak. He pulled away from her and pointed to the bed, Hermione moved quickly to the soft sheets. She sat on her knees, waiting for him. He kicked his shoes and pants off and stripped out of his shirt. Hermione smiled, she'd wanted this for so long. She must've gotten lost in her thoughts because he was suddenly there, kissing her. No soft, sweet kisses, this was rough and full of desire, they would take things slow later, right now was another story. She was on her back before she could say broomstick and she wasn't entirely sure what had happened to her bra, she'd worry about that later.

Ron was propped over her, one hand groping her breast the other balled in a fist by her head. She was biting his shoulder as he sucked her other nipple, her breath already coming in gasps. He removed his mouth and the cold air hit her wet flesh, but only for a second. His tongue grazed the hard bud before he bit her lightly. She moaned as the first wave of her orgasm rolled over her. Ron slammed into her before she was through contracting and he groaned. She sheathed him perfectly.

He slammed into her time after time and she matched his rhythm, regardless of the pace he had set. She reached between them to play with his balls as he drove into her. He hissed into her hair and she smirked. Hermione bit his chest and trailed her nails deep into his back and Ron retaliated by slamming into her as hard as he could, she cried out.

Hermione moved to wrap her legs around him but Ron stopped her, pulling her knees up towards her chest. Hermione moaned as Ron slid deeper into her than anyone ever had. He felt so good inside of her. She looked at him, his eyes close together, concentrating on going as long as he possibly could. He was sweating, his eyes focused on her as he pulled out of her only to force his way back in excruciatingly slow. Hermione wiggled underneath him, trying to force him to go faster. She bucked her hips and was satisfied with the growl she received. She positioned herself just right and shifted Ron, he barely had time to complain before he was on his back and she was riding him. It was her turn.

Hermione wiggled around on top of him trying to find the best possible angle. She began sliding off of him slowly when she was off of him he looked down at her confused. He watched her lick his shaft from base to tip and he gripped the sheets, staring at her intently. She wrapped her hand around him and started moving her hand up and down the length of him. He hissed when she took one of his balls in her mouth and started sucking on it, her free hand rolling the other around with her fingers. Hermione took him in her mouth when he started pulsating. She moved up and down on him, each time trying to take as much of him into her mouth as she could. Ron's hips jerked and he croaked out her name.

Hermione looked up at him, her lips gliding over his member and out of her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip and he moaned. "Hermione."

"I want to suck you like the brains did in the Department of Mysteries. I want to swallow every last drop. And then I want you inside of me again." Ron could only nod as Hermione dipped her head back over him and stared into his eyes through a sheet of hair. He shuddered at the sight. She held his thighs and she continued her ministrations. He started thrashing underneath her and she knew it was time. She grazed the length of his cock lightly with her teeth and then flicked her tongue over the tip again. She took him in her mouth and started sucking as his seed spilled down her throat.

When he was still, Hermione crawled over him and lay across his chest. "I love you, you moron. Don't ever keep me waiting again."


End file.
